Headcannons- PJO & HOO
by 7demi.heroes
Summary: This is a set of Headcanons, some with crossovers off different fandom but mostly based on PJO & HOO I DON'T own PJO or HOO, the amazing stories that have kept me up all night are by Uncle Rick (Rick Riordan)
1. Chapter 1

Headcanon Ongoing Story Percy Jackson and Heroes Of Olympus

Disclaimer-

I don't own PJO or HOO, they all belong to Uncle Rick(Rick Riordan)! And the song is by Andrew Huang.

Please Review I need help! And if you know a lot about this website please give me tips, I'm new!

Nico is not a morning person as he stays up way too late talking to the dead and eating McDonald's, and being the emo kid he is, he has a very dark and boring alarm. Will being the amazingly annoying boyfriend changed it too...

"Pink, Fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!" On repeat till he switches it off, which can take hours!

Much to Nico's dislike of getting up to an annoying alarm, he stops over to the Apollo cabin screaming Will's name

"WILL! HADES WANTS YOU TOO VISIT"

"Babe! I'm here" Will beckoned chilling on the docks

"What, why how, oh my gods I'm gonna.."

Will stops him with a kiss

He whispers- "Would you rather wake up to this?"

Nico whispers back "Maybe" as he wraps his arms around Will's neck.

Leo shouted "Oi Lovebirds, get a room!" while covering a younger campers eyes. Jason standing nearby burst out laughing.

Nico and Will giggled then Nico push Will into the canoe lake and within an hour they both had gotten water guns and were soaking wet along with whoever had tried to stop them which was about half the camp till they all joined in.


	2. Chapter 2

30-year-old Leo and Calypso went to Hawaii for the weekend but left there two kids behind with Jason and Piper, they had a 10-year-old son named Alex and a 1-year-old daughter named Bella. Alex had healing powers and stone molding powers(from Hephaestus) but they didn't know about Bella she was too young.

When Jason was shopping with there 12-year-old son Jonas and Piper was cooking she left Alex playing on his laptop she went to check on Bella sleeping she came to a horrifying scene, a Chimera was perched on top of Bella's crib smoke curling from its mouth about to spit fire.

Piper screamed,

Alex came running in"Auntie Piper, what's wrong…" He saw the beast and started moving closer to the crib.

"Alex don't you will get hurt" Piper grabbed him

In a split second Alex ran to the wall and kicked a hatch, it fell down, inside was a board full of daggers and swords, he grabbed a particular thing, a set of throwing knives and ran back to Piper.

"What are you doing with those!" She yelled

That grabbed the Chimera attention, it started creeping towards them, Alex threw a dagger at the beast shoulder, he missed it hit the wall, he threw again and it punctured the beasts eye, it howled and shot fire spinning around, it light the room on fire but all the rooms where fireproof but not the crib, it burst into flames.

Piper ran to grab Bella and stabbed the Chimera with her dagger, it burst into monster dust, Piper started crying Alex was sunburnt red but what about Bella, she looked at Bella blurry eyed.

"Auntie Piper, Bella's ok," Alex said

Piper looked up to see a giggling baby girl, she was fine. She put a tiny bit of charmspeak into her voice and said to Alex

"We don't tell mom and dad or anyone else about this ok, I will"

When Leo and Calypso came back Piper bid them farewell but didn't tell them about it, they found out later when Alex became a knife throwing professional and Bella lit a bully's hair on fire, but Piper never told anyone and she was scared of Chimera's for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Headcannon and a new story coming soon.

I DON'T own any of these characters, they all belong to Uncle Rick (Rick Riordan).

It was a nice day in Camp Half-Blood, not too sunny, not too dark it seemed that everyone was having fun that day, except one person.

"JASON STOP! I WILL KILL YOU! GO TO HADES!" It was Nico who was yelling.

Well, it was obvious that Nico would be in a bad mood because Percy and Jason were doing something to him that Nico had never even dreamed they would do.

"Keep on going, Jason! I'm having fun!" Percy said chuckling at him, "Look how bright and beautiful he looks! Nico, Will's going to love it!"

"IT'S ALREADY ORANGE YOU'RE OVERDOING IT!" Nico said furiously blushing, "Will loves me just the way I am!"

"A little more, come on cooperate Nico!" said Jason who was holding Nico's head and motioning for him to keep quiet.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO RUIN MY DATE!" Nico was kicking his legs here and there.

Percy and Jason had tied Nico to a chair so they could do their work in peace. But that apparently wasn't working.

Jason was moving closer to Nico and was holding out a lipstick to draw on his face.

"I don't put on lipstick, I'm the son of Hades, tremble before me!" said Nico (obviously)

"Nico stop moving you're ruining it, it's not for your lips anyways. PERCY HOLD HIM TIGHTER!"

Soon Nico's cheek was covered in small red hearts and a bright yellow temporary tattoo that said 'Solangelo' and his hair was dyed bright orange.

"Perfect for your date, have fun!" said Percy and Jason in unison. "And also don't try to wash your face, it's pointless because that lipstick won't come off until tomorrow!"

"Take some cool pictures and ask Will if he liked it!" said Percy "Wait, do you like it?"

Despite everything, Nico couldn't help but smile, "Yes, thank you."

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
